Till Death Do Us Part?
by Theejay-sama
Summary: Young Gray promised to a ghost that he'll marry her someday. Time passed and he was brought there mysteriously. The ghost waited for his return and when he finally came back, lot of things happened to him. The ghost wants him dead so they can be together, forever. My first fanfic, please bear with it. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1: The ghost

**Till Death Do Us Part?**

**A/N: It's my first story so please bear with it. I know my English sucks and I'm trying so hard to correct my grammar. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE GHOST THAT WAS HAUNTED BY THE PAST**

_ "Hey everyone, let's go to the haunted mansion in the forest tonight!" said little Natsu._

_ "But no one dares to enter that place. There's a rumor that spirits wander around the mansion and anyone who tries to go inside never comes out. It's not a good idea" It was Gray._

_ "Natsu, Gray's right. What if we get hurt there?" Lucy agreed._

_ "What? Are you scared Gray, Lucy? Don't worry, I'll never leave your side when a GHOST appears." They all laugh at the two. _

_"You people are such a wuss, that's not a manly thing to do!" Little elfman shouted._

_ Anger devoured Gray. "I'm not scared and I'll prove it to you!"_

_ "Then you'll go first…After an hour, we'll go in. If you scream, you lose."_

_ "Deal." It was a very stupid thing to do._

_ Erza, Mira and Lisanna came. Mira was glaring at Erza while they walk towards the others. Then their attention was switched to them._

_ "What's up? Are you guys planning to go the haunted mansion without us?"_

_ "If Erza's coming, I'm coming." Mira smirked. "Let's see who's the scaredy cat, right Erza?"_

_ Erza nodded._

_ "Aye Sir! The more the merrier!" Happy said._

_ By the time the moon raised up in the dark skies, everyone met up in front of the gate of the said haunted mansion. The gate is very rusty, leaves and vines are covering some letters, there's a sign board on it. 'Non entrare' that means no entry._

_ "Now, Gray… You go first." Natsu teased him with a smirk on his face. Everyone grinned at him. Their eyes followed Gray's direction as he entered the gate._

_ "So what should we do?" Lisanna asked._

_ "This is the right to time to play this!" Erza brought out a deck of cards and hand it to everyone. "I thought that it would be fun to play this while we wait until he screams." The group played the cards and for about 30 minutes, Gray was still inside._

_ The door creaked open when he pushed the entrance of the mansion. It was painted brownish red. Everything inside the mansion is dusty and full of cobwebs. There's a huge crystal chandelier on the top of the lobby and more paintings. Gray turned on his flashlight he kept inside his bag and points it to a large portrait, the biggest portrait, and stared at it for a while. A beautiful woman was sitting on a red chair. Her wavy blue hair flows perfectly on her side, tied with a floral design. The woman was half smiling and the creepy part is the woman looks like it's looking at Gray. _

_ "What?" Gray stumbled as he walks backwards. The woman's eyes are following Gray. His flashlight flickered for a many seconds and the eyes of the fair maiden in the portrait went back to normal. It did scare the hell out of him but he controlled himself not to scream. He heard water rushing on the 2__nd__ floor so he checked it out. By the time he climbed up the stairs, he felt a weird sensation on his back. The stairs are very odd because the half of it is nearly destroyed or going to collapse. If he carelessly stepped on a crappy part, he could fell or get hurt. The sound is still there, he still felt the weird sensation on his back and the cold air was touching his sweaty face._

_ "Why do I feel something…" a hand gripped Gray's shoulder. His eyes widened and wished that it was Natsu or the others. He could sense that the hand was very cold and the grip was very tight. He turned around to see someone but it was nothing. There's no one on his back. The tight grip disappeared. He was really scared and doesn't know what to do. Tears almost fell down from his eyes and he nearly screamed from shock._

_ "Are you okay?" a voice echoed in the whole mansion. It came from the second floor of the mansion. The sound of water disappeared. Gray sighed but confused. _

_ "Yes. I'm fine. Ummmm… Do you live—." His reply was interrupted by a cry, the same voice earlier._

_ "Sorry.." the voice kept on repeating the same word while sobbing and sniffing._

_ "Umm… Please don't cry. You did nothing." Gray already forgotten about how many minutes he's still there. He kept on searching where the voice came from, opening many rooms inside the mansion and finally he got one right. He saw a lady about 18 years old crying. He went closer to her carefully, not to make any noises that could scare her. The room is very cold but there's no wind, this time, the room doesn't have any open windows. Furnitures were covered with white cloth and the whole room is pretty dusty. His attention to the lady almost disappeared._

_ "Are you dead?" he frantically asked. The girl turned her face away and for some reason, she began crying. Her dress was all dirty and ripped. Actually, the dress is a wedding gown from the looks from it. She wears a ripped white veil with wilted flowers on her hair. She was holding a mirror and around her were wilted flowers. She let out a big sigh and began to open her lips._

_ "I don't know. I can't remember. All I know is my groom left me alone here and someone stabbed my back. I really love him and I know he loves me back." The woman stood up and sat on the bed near her. "It's really lonely here. Please stay with me for a while."_

_ He nodded and sat beside her. She was crying again and made him very sad. He could also felt that she needed company. One thing stucked on his mind, she's a ghost and a good one._

_ "Are you the ….who touched me earlier?" He said to the girl. She replied with a nod. "Hey, don't cry." He searched a handkerchief from his bag and handed it to her. Giving a handkerchief to a ghost? Well, that's stupid. She mumbled a thank you._

_ "Yes... I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I just thought that you were lost." The girl played with her hair._

_ "That's okay. You did scare me out there. By the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster. My friends are outside waiting for me to scream. How about you? What's your name?"_

_ "Ju-Juvia Lockser… I'm the owner of this house… I think I'm a lost ghost. The portrait you saw earlier... Well… It's me." She blushed. Ghost aren't supposed to blush, right?_

_ "GRAAAAAYYY!" a shout from outside scares them out. It was Erza's voice. "COME OUT!"_

_ Gray didn't move a bit from the bed. He knew that when Erza gets angry, he'll be dead meat. He held the woman's hands instead. The ghost was shocked that he could touch her hands._

_ "Well, I have to go later. I'll come back here when I have time. I'll bring some flowers and candles for you and also some toys to play with." Gray said. "I promise I'll come back, okay?"_

_ "You shouldn't promise things that you won't keep, Gray." She smiled at him. Her pure white skin was glowing that night._

_ "Hey, do you know what? Please don't cry. It will make me sad too."_

_ "But it's so painful to remember the things from my past." Tears were forming again in her eyes._

_ "I'll come back tomorrow!" he arranged his things inside his bag and stood up._

_ "GRAAAAYYYYYY!" a violent yell surprised him. Erza was standing in front of the room where he was. The others were there too. Gray became stiff and followed Erza. The ghost was nowhere in sight. They all went out. Gray turned around to see the mansion again. He noticed that there was a girl standing on the roof and looking at him. That was his new friend._

_ The next day, Natsu and the others boast about how they got in and survived the haunted mansion until the end of the day. Gray was all quiet, still thinking about the girl in the mansion. He was staring at outside the whole day of their class. After they all got dismissed, Gray headed to the town to buy some things then secretly went to the haunted mansion. The gates creaked open like everything's normal. He crept into the mansion and looked for his friend._

_ "Juvia-saaaaaan. I'm back!" his voice echoed in the lobby. The sun was setting. The light from inside were beginning to fade._

_ "I'm here." A voice answered. She was wearing a tiara with little red roses on it. He was glad that she's there because it made it creepier if she's not there. Isn't it creepier if there is a ghost?_

_"I brought something for you." He pulls out some flowers from the plastic bag he was holding. "My mother take good care of this flowers, it's pretty. Ummm… sorry that I this is the only thing I can bring."_

_"I appreciate it, Gray." She hurriedly jumped off from the second floor to reach where Gray is. Gray gave the flowers to her and smiled._

_"Ummm.. I sorta have a huge problem. My family is moving to Magnolia the next day after tomorrow. I just figured it out last night, my mom told me. I don't know if I could still visit you." She felt very hopeless when she heard the news. She gathered all her strength (imagine that she has) and smiled at him._

_"We could still play right?" It's obvious that she was crying again. Her voice trembled that made Gray worried._

_The two played until it was 9 pm. Gray had a lot of fun with Juvia._

_"Don't be sad okay. Someday, I'll come back." After long hours of their happiness, Juvia cried. She can't help it._

_"When will you come back?"_

_"I don't know… about a year? 3 or 4… I don't know. Magnolia is far from here. Don't cry." He kept on saying those words 'don't cry' that he as well was crying. "You know what, when I come back, I'll marry you."_

_That idea came from nowhere. Maybe it was because of Juvia's pain inside or he doesn't know how to comfort her. Juvia was surprised yet very happy about his proposal. Well, Gray was 11 years old that time so he doesn't really know what he's saying._

_"Yes. I'll wait for your return." Juvia laughed heartily and her (habit) crying face was swapped with a gentle one. She no longer looked gloomy. She was very excited that night and flew around the crystal chandelier._

_"I should go now, see you again Juvia!" He smiled at her again (she's still flying around the chandelier)._

Few years have passed….

"Stop making me go back there, mom. I don't want to see anybody in the past. I have a new life here and I'm happy with it." A tall black-haired man said to his mother, Ul.

"It's just a vacation. I'm sure your friends missed you. What was their name again? N-Natsu, Edna? Naaaahh.. Forget about the names but I'm sure they missed this little brat here." Ul patted Gray's hair to ruin his hairstyle.

"Mom, my hair! It took me hours to make it!" Gray whined. Ul smirked at him and went up the stairs to pick up Gray's luggage. She then threw it downstairs.

"My stuffs!" Gray has a huge frown on his face.

"You're going back to your homeland. Visit them at Fairy Tail. Here's your ticket and money expense. If you come back here and the summer is still not over, I'll massacre your sculptures and guitars.. Oh and .DEAD." Ul ordered him.

_Such an old hag._

* * *

A/N: It's over. My life is doomed.

Chapter 2 will be out next week. You have to wait.

Please RnR~


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT. I changed something…. Gray moved from Magnolia to Crocus and He'll go back to Magnolia. Sorry for that mistake. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: REUNION**

Gray left without a choice. He didn't want to get beaten up just because he couldn't stay in Magnolia for weeks. Chills sent to his bones remembering all the embarrassment he did when he was young. Now, he is a well-grown man. Every girl in his school wants him and yeah, he looked mature, like a celebrity there. He just wanted a big life in the city. He arrived at Magnolia exactly 10 am. 'Riding a plane was very tiring' he thinks.

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this town already." He sarcastically said frowning at every people he sees. He looks like a foreigner by his outfit, a black jacket, grey top, black pants and shoes, a lot of chains and aviator sunglasses to match his outfit. He was searching for someone that we is able to recognize. There he spotted his only cousin in Magnolia, Jellal, holding a card written 'Fullbuster' and he was smiling at him.

"Long trip, huh Gray?" Jellal was very excited to see his cousin around. He was pretty normal for Gray because he got his style. Jellal smirked and gave him a hug (can't imagine). "We'll have another long trip again because this time, we're riding a bus. Nine hours to our destination."

Gray was frowning even more. "What happened to your car?"

"You see…" he let out a big sigh. "My girlfriend's using it and she's in a bad mood."

"What? You already have a girlfriend? For how long?"

"Three years." He smiled like an idiot.

It must be luck that Jellal finally has a girlfriend. Actually, He is a big mess inside a relationship. The last time Gray knew about him getting a girlfriend is when he was 14. The news was the girl broke up with him after a week and left him depressed for months. It really must be luck.

They talked about many things when they were inside the bus. One of them get tired and decided to sleepeven though he's not the one who's exhausted from the trip. The other one stared at view outside, very bored. By the shock of everyone, the bus stopped. Gray, fascinated at the scenery that time, was interrupted with a loud bam in front of the bus. Everyone took off of their seats except for the people who didn't mind if something happened outside. He took off his seat too and tried not to wake up his acquaintance. The driver told everyone to sit back and stay inside. Gray wanted to see what happened and went outside like the other people whose bored enough to check it out.

"Grandma!" a girl shouted, running to the place of the event. Gray didn't see who it was because of the increasing number of people. An accident happened just when he arrived in Magnolia.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

Cries, tears and sadness was the only thing he could felt in the girl's voice. Grey clouds scattered up in the sky and began to pour. Few got inside the bus and the others with umbrellas stayed. He couldn't move a muscle and let himself got soaked in the rain. When he finally saw the girl crying over a dead body, he went closer to the victim. Her form was very familiar; she was wearing a blue dress and now, damped and dirty. It was obvious, the situation was very intense. A group of men aid the situation. An ambulance reached the situation after a few minutes.

"Poor girl."

"That old lady is dead, isn't she?"

The passengers began to gossip every single thing that happened that time. The driversaid that the old woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. It was very mysterious. There are no bloodsheds in the incident. The body was carried inside the ambulance with the girl. Gray was very confused and decided to leave the situation. He called for Jellal and went outside. They took another bus to get their destination. They soon arrived and Jellal welcomed him to his house. His car was back on the garage and a key was left under the

"Man, you're soaking wet." Jellal gave him a towel and place a cup of tea on the table. "Maybe, take a bath first. I'll call Aunt Ul that you're here."

"Yeah. I'll just place my luggage upstairs."

"Hey. Your room is the second to the left. I cleaned it before you get here. Call me if there's something you need, I'll be in the kitchen"

Grayunpacked his things and headed to the bathroom. He stayed there for an hour thinking about the accident.

"The fuck."

Moments later, he heard Jellal screamed downstairs. He wrapped a towel and went to where his cousin was.

"What is it?"

"Waaaaaah! I-It'sErza!"

A tall red headed woman barged in his cousin's house. She has a serious emotion on her face and holding a long metal pipe in her right hand.

"Is she a delinquent?"

Jellal immediately covers Gray's mouth and smile at the woman.

"Sorry,Er. This is Gray. R-Remember him? The one I picked up in the airport?" his voice trembles. She closed the door and left her pipe near the door. It signalled them that everything is safe.

"I just came here to get my bag. I forgot it inside your car." She finally spoke. "Whoa, Gray, welcome back. First, you must wear something very neat. It's inappropriate."

* * *

Gray was embarrassed because he's only wearing a towel for God's sake and there's a lady there. He then excused himself and went upstairs. When he's finally done, he yelled at them that he'll be inside the room. The rain stopped and he tried to relax in his bedroom. He has to be sleeping there for weeks so he have to adapt to the surroundings.

_This is very troublesome._

* * *

"Naaaaatsssuuuuuuu... I really need you to come. C'mon, he might have change this past 8 years. I'm sure you miss him too." A blonde hair said to her buddy. "Erza's there too."

Natsu shivered by the name Lucy mentioned to him. "That makes me not to go there. And yeah, I sure miss that bastard got beaten up."

"You have to come, Natsu. This is for our little reunion." Mira persisted. The whole gang is present, ready to go to Jellal's house and visit their old friend. "We're all going there. You must or I'll tell everyone your secret." She smiled at him. He was easily scared whenever Mira's blackmailing him. He nodded and joined with everyone.

"I really hate that guy."Natsu whispered.

They soon arrived at Jellal's house. A car parked almost hit the fence. Sign that Erza's there and she used his car again.

"Erza will never have her driver's license back." Cana laughed.

"Don't be so sure. She's just too fast." Lisannasaid with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lucy didn't hesitate to be the one who will push the doorbell to the house. It alarmed everyone not to make any funny or silly thing if they see Erza doing something that could embarrass her. She's very soft whenever Jellal's around. All knew that he still hasn't tamed the little demon inside her girlfriend because he's still afraid of the effects to their relationship.

"Who is it?" It was a woman's voice, a voice that owns to the one and only Erza. She opened the door and saw her friends outside. "He's in the second floor. Tired."

Everyone realized the same thing, she's not in a good mood. Natsu decided to enter first then the others followed. They saw Jellal sitting in a corner playing with his hands. He's being emotional there and it must be Erza's mad at him. Everyone passed him and went upstairs. They can't wait to see Gray.

They could hear loud music inside the room. He was pretty noisy... no..very noisy. They knocked the door many times but no one answered.

"He can't hear it." Elfman shouted. They were still knocking the door. Pinky was pretty annoyed and he was in his limits. They came to see him and this is all what they get?

"**HEY BASTARD!** Open the door!" Natsushouted too and banging the door.

Natsu punched the door and that could guarantee that he'll hear it. By the time Gray opens the door, Natsu punched him not knowing that he'll open it immediately. He was thrown at the floorreally hard. His soul is vanishing to the air. Luckily, his eyes opened after Erza splashed some water on his face.

"That will do it."

A quick response from Gray made everyone relieved. It was night time and they still haven't left him, that's how good friends are made.

Natsu was tied on a chair with a duct tape on his mouth to avoid nuisance. Mirajane was serving tea to everyone, Cana was drinking a caramel colored drink that we all know as alcohol, Erza and Jellal were arguing downstairs (everyone can hear it), Elfman was sitting quietly in a corner with Lisanna, Lucy was placing more ice in the ice bag and Gray was staring at what they were doing right now.

"I can't feel my face… ow… WHO THE FUCK PUNCHED MY FACE?!" Gray was furious. Everyone's head turns toNatsu's direction, struggling on the chair. Gray stood up and landed a fist on Natsu's face. He's still not finished yet; he grabbed his collar and glared at him. Natsu glared back and he was released from the rope he was struggling earlier. They began to rumble…

"Wanna go at it ,you bastard!"

"I'm all fired up."

It was an entertainment for everyone. Just like the old days, Natsu and Gray were killing each other. Before things could get really serious, the guys stopped the fight because if they destroy things from Jellal's house, the devil will come out. The two was tied on a chair.

"You guys never change." Lisanna laughed at them. It was kinda noisy. They're planning on a sleep over and stay up all night.

"I think Gray looks cooler than the last time we saw him, right?" Lucy said. The rain began to pour again, this time there were lightning's up in the grey clouds. The lights suddenly went out when a flash of light outside appeared.

"KYAAAAA!"Lucy screamed and hugged someone. The lights went back.

"I can't breathe, Luce!" Her face was burning red. She's hugging Natsu really tight. Erza and Jellal entered the room to check on them. Lucy was crying.

"Are you really that scared of the dark?" Natsu questioned her. Lucy was still hugging him but not that tight. She's getting calmer than before but her body was shaking in fear.

"I'm not. There's a woman…. Behind Gray…" She pointed out to Gray's direction. Gray was scared for a second and escaped from his seat. He turned to where Lucy was pointing. Everyone was confused, there was nothing there.

"What the hell, Lucy? There was nothing there." Cana said. "You must be drunk. There was absolutely no woman here." She went to where Lucy saw the woman and swayed her arms to confirm that there was none.

"I don't drink, Cana. But I'm sure there's someone standing there earlier."

"It must be a ghost…" She smiled at her. _Creepy._ She's trying to scare her but it didn't work.

"There's no such thing as ghost, Cana."Lisanna said. "You're just seeing apparitions."

"Maybe…" Lucy was feeling down and embarrassed. She's not yet letting go of Natsu. It was an awkward position for both. Natsu was still tied up in a chair while Lucy was hugging him. She released him from her embrace. "S-Sorry about that,Natsu."

"It's okay. Haha! So Lucy is scared of ghosts." He began jerking around Lucy. She glared at Natsu and it was really scary. _Tease me again or you'll die. _"I'll stop." He gulped.

"That wasn't manly!" Elfman shouted. Jellal invited everyone to go downstairs and eat dinner.

"Finally!" One of them ran downstairs and that one isn't pinky, it was Gray. It was like magic. Food made everyone forget about what Lucy saw behind Gray.

Mirajane was smiling all throughout the scene. Everything went to normal and they all celebrate for their little reunion. They end up staying up late until 2 am. Gray was so tired and fell asleep inside his room. This time Lucy clearly saw the woman again. It followed Gray inside the room. She wanted to tell everyone but she believed that they won't believe her again. Lucy slapped her face and said to herself that it was nothing. She sure was scared of what she saw.

* * *

**A/N: Lucy has a third eye~! Be scared! She appeared right right? It's been a week.. I can't believe that I could write this long. Well thanks for the revs and favs. Other characters will appear on the next chapter. I'm also looking forward to my brain to function well. I'm having troubles in sleeping these days.**

**Please RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Day

Chapter Three: The next day

Sunlight entered his room. The bright light hurts his eyes even if there was a curtain on the windows. He tried to get up but his body was pulled back to the bed. He stared on the ceiling for half an hour. It was 11:37am. He just realized the colour of the room's ceiling and the dusty light bulb. The room is pretty messy because of the last night's event. Natsu and his other old friends visited his little new lair and tasted a little old war with his frienemy.

They sure did a big trouble for Jellal because he's the one who cleaned up the mess in the living room. Before 3 am, the troubles were all gone, of course, Erza left too because of an important thing that she's telling her boyfriend and she's mad, again.

_"I told you, I'm just here to get my bag." Erza mumbled with a red tint in her cheeks._

_ "But Gray's finally here… We can celebrate his return." He smirked. "Oh by the way, I called Mirajane and the others to come. I said it's a reunion. C'mon… Stay for a while."_

_ "But I can't.. I need to go or else there will be a gang war." She stated. Her face had a disappointed look. She can't leave her gang, especially she's the leader and the name of their dignity is in her hands. Their relationship was very complicated. A delinquent and a police officer, yeah, they sure were a good couple._

_ "How about 1 am?"_

_ "Now.."_

_ "12 am?"_

_ "Now…!" She's getting pissed. Both didn't want to give up. They were head to head._

_ "11:30 pm? I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow." Erza looked so threatened. Obviously, she's confused between these two, strawberry cake or her gang? Her red hair was pretty messy from scratching her head, she looked stressed._

_ "Are you trying to deceive me with food?! You know I can't resist cakes!" She shouted at his face, pouting like a little kid. Jellal was surprised. Actually, he didn't know that she has a weakness against cakes. Now she said it, Jellal now had the ace under his sleeves. He smiled._

_ "I just want you to spend some time with me and the others. It's been a long time… Please! I'll order many cakes as much as you like." Now he'd done it. Her head's gonna explode. She let out a big sigh. "Okay, 11:30 pm."_

_ "I'll just call them and –" Jellalplaced his lips on hers for five seconds. She finally snapped. Erza punched his face for his action. Her face now was red, redder than usual. It's not their first but everytime they do it, Erza automatically punch or throw him off. It's all thanks to the embarrassment marked on her face. Moment later, when he finally regained strength, Jellal moved to a corner and remained silent. 'She punched me again'_

* * *

End of flashback…

"God, this is tiring." Levy and Gajeel said in unison. The two of them were ordered to clean up an old mansion but for the girl, it's a treasure. The place sure was too old and ready to collapse anytime but with a help of a little sparkle, it could be lively again.

"They say ghosts appear here. Aren't you scared, bookworm?" This brave young man said to his petite blue haired partner while fixing a step on the big stairs. He's enjoying it.

"Not really. This place was old and I want to give it a make-over." Levy wiped the table carefully. Her area was very strange. Every time Gajeel looked at the things she cleaned, it was always shining. _How did she do that?_

They finished furnishing the lobbyby noon. Both were satisfied with the view although the chandelier wasn't crystal clear yet.

"GET OUT!" A loud shriek echoed in the mansion. There were only two inside, him and Levy. Levy ran to Gajeel's side and hugged him. All the windows opened and strong winds entered the mansion. It was not like a normal wind that brushes their skin. They felt strange aura from the second floor. By instinct, Gajeel held Levy's arms and ran outside.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"Gajeel shouted. He was sitting on a chair, perfectly fine, and he realized that it's just a dream. The smell of the books irritates his nose and he could tell that he was inside of a library. In front of him, there was a book titled 'Horror Novels by the Dead'.

A girl appeared on his back and joined him. "You finally wake up. I thought you'll be sleeping all day." She looked at Gajeel's horrified look, sweaty and worried. "Ow! Are you having a bad dream?"

"I'm not scared!" He tried to hide the book as soon as possible but it caught her eye.

She noticed that he's trying to hide the book under the table. "That's why you get nightmares. You over read yourself with those kinds of books."

With a silly idea she has, she intentionally faked her emotions to a terrifying look like she saw a ghost behind him. Actually it worked, Gajeel stared at her and his body began to shake in fear. "Hey Levy, stop that. N-Not f-f-funny…" He turned around and he was all relieved, there's nothing there just books and shelves. He glared at levy laughing her heart out.

"I'm not going to help you arranging the books." Sometimes, he acted like a little kid, pouting over a foolish trick. The situation changed when she was reminded by a major thing she had in mind a couple of hours ago.

"ACTUALLY, you didn't do anything! I don't need your help. I'm done arranging the books! You just slept here and wasted your time!" She snapped. It was like starting a wildfire in the middle of the woods and there's no stopping it. She slammed a book in the table and gained some oxygen. "The library isn't a place where you hang out and sleep! If you want to help me, go and return the book to its original place!"

_She's scarier than my dream._

* * *

Natsu's place…

"I'm still sleeping. Fuck off. Stop bothering me." He whined like an automatic voicemail. His phone was ringed again so loud that even his cat Happy woke up from the tone. He pressed the answer button and began to scream. "SHUT UP JERK! IF YOU CALL AGAIN, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" His speech was perfect to avoid prank callers but he didn't notice who it was. He turned off his phone and continued sleeping.

_Tok tok tok chissshhh!_

He heard a noise from his living room.

"NAAATSSSUUU! Who's going to be beaten up, huh?!" Like a thief, that person entered his lair through the window that he broke. Glasses were scattered on the floor. Because of that noise, he jumped out of his bed and does his fighting stance. He sensed trouble. _It's so early. Why does he have to come here this time!_

He hasn't completely recovered from the fight last night with his buddy Gray. He fell on his knees but regained his strength once he heard him again. "Hey Natsu!" It came from the kitchen now.

"Gildarts!" he threw a punch on gildarts but he dodged it. Even if he's exploring Natsu's fridge, he still could handle Natsu with one hand. As expected to a professional fighter. He gave him a big hit to the guts and drink Natsu's reserved milk for breakfast. "STOP EATING MY SUPPLY!" he yelled with a grumpy voice.

It's too late. The box was all empty. Natsu melted; it was his favourite drink, the reason why cereals tastes good in the morning, the milk that costs him a lot of money was all gone.

"Ahh... That was the most delicious drink ever, right Natsu?" He teased him until every nerve popped out from his head.

* * *

Lucy received a message from a friend, distracting her from finishing her nail polish.

**_From: Levy Mcgarden 11:32 am_**

_But there's no such thing as ghost or aliens. Maybe you're just scared or getting psychotic. =3=_

* * *

She let out a sigh and finished her nail polish. She texted back.

**_From: Lucy Heartfilia 11:37 am_**

_Great. Now I'm a psycho. . .TRUTH!_

_I'll go there later. 3 pm. With the other guys. ;)_

After a few minutes, Levy replied.

* * *

**_From: Levy Mcgarden 11:40 am_**

_Ohohoho. Make sure you'll bring __**Natsu**__ around! You might see a ghost here_

_ 3_

* * *

"Levy..." She was acting like she was ready to crush her phone. Her face was turning red.

It was hard for her to accept the truth. She's in love with Natsu since they were young. He protected her from her evil father. She's very fortunate that she have him around.

**_From: Lucy Heartfilia 11:49 am_**

_I'M NOT GOING TO INVITE HIM THIS TIME _ YOU'LL SEE!_

* * *

Gray made his own breakfast/lunch this time. A meal without the old hag shouting in the morning, he already missed those times. He shook his head and focused on eating his food. _Gross. I'm still not good in cooking._

He looked for an orange juice in the fridge but instead of that, he found a letter.

DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING ME OR ERZA. DO NOT EAT THE CAKES. DO NOT LET THEM ENTER THE HOUSE FOR A WHILE. DO NOT TALK TO STRANGERS... ETC.

He got bored reading all the DO NOTS in his note. _He doesn't have to tell me these thing._

"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!" he growled, forgot that he's looking for a drink.

He went upstairs cursing and stomping his feet while he walk. As he entered his room, there was a tuxedo on his bed with lots of wilted roses.

"WHAT THE FUCK! NOW THIS?" He grabbed his phone and called Jellal. It was strange.

* * *

In a dark part of Magnolia, a gang war started. A red leader also known as Tintania is the leader of the unnamed gang. They were only famous because of their leader's strength and beauty. Today's not the time to be happy because she's not in the mood to play. In a second, she destroyed Twilight Ogre's reputation by defeating their leader. The gang war was all over. Everyone went silent. Titania left them without saying a word to them. She quietly walked out from the war that she ended. The only word she said during the fight was CAKE.

A police car stopped along her walk. _Shit._

"Erza!" A glowing smile stunned her in the noon. Again, her face turned red like the color of her hair. Okay, she's happy now. She could see Jellal with a strawberry cake.

_Pan paran paaaaaaaan! _His phone ringed on his pocket. It changed Erza's mood. He quickly answered it knowing that the one who called him is his cousin.

"COME HOME, QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

* * *

**A/N: I caught a disease, it's called LAZINESS. No. Actually, my head hurts. Is it because of the smell of paint?** **I managed to continue it today.**

**I WANT JUVIA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TT3TT**

**I HAVE TO DO THIS. Chapter 4: Spirit of the glass -(thanks nekomaji)**

**thank you for the faves and reviews :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit of the Glass

**Chapter 4: Spirit of the Glass**

Another strange event for him, the room smelled like lavender. Wilted roses and a tuxedo lie on his room and he can't just simply remove them. He remembered that he placed the tuxedo outside the room but when he came back, it teleported there. It wasn't normal. Who would think wilted roses and a tux suddenly appeared in your room knowing that there's no one inside the house to prank you?

Magnolia was becoming weirder and weirder when he stepped there. It's not even a week since he got there but he wanted to go home.

_Maybe last night… Lucy did saw something. WHAT IF I'M HAUNTED?! What should I do?_

He can't think very much because of the sight of the things inside his room. It's impossible. Cold air was dancing around him. He went inside to clean it up again but he can't touch it. It all faded to nothing. He closed his eyes really tight and count one to ten. One… Two… Three… Four… Please disappear… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… He opened his eyes. His room was back to normal. He knew that Jellal would be back in a few minutes and it could be a trouble.

_Apparition… Yes… I might be dreaming… No… I felt it._

More and more questions intrigued him. Bad luck was attracted to his arrival in that place. He suddenly felt a chill and got nervous. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Jellal's number.

"U-Umm… S-S-So-sorry… E-Everyth-ing's f-fine…" He can't help but to stutter. While he was calling him, he looked at his reflection in a mirror near him but what he saw wasn't his. He dropped his phone.

_"You scared me. I'm on my way! Hang in there. Hey! Hey! Answer me! Gray!"_

They soon arrived to where he is. Erza bursted in to his room, destroying the half of the door. Both of them were in a state of shock to see Gray wearing a tuxedo, lying in the floor and there were blood all over his bed.

"What the fuck?" Jellal said. His mouth was wide open and he can't determine if he's scared because of the blood and the strange things that happened to Gray or he's mad because of the bloody mess. Erza was calm and silent. She approached Gray and check his pulse.

"He's alive." For the thought that Gray was attacked or pranked like this, it's kinda annoying and made Erza's mind blown away by the sight. She slapped Gray's face in order to wake him up. "Wake up. Hey!" Again, she slapped his face really hard. His cheeks were very pink. He won't wake up after that countless frightening attacks from Erza. Finally, Jellal stopped her from hurting his cousin. He's unconsciously beaten up by his girlfriend who was desperate in waking him up. She's worried about her childhood friend, of course.

They placed Gray in his bed after they removed the layer of the blanket with blood on it. The red head called her doctor friend to check him. Something bad happened to Gray that they need an expert at this moment. She didn't call the others so it won't be crowded. They don't want his friends and also her mother to get worried. Ul might worry too much. _We can handle this, right?_

Jellal keeps walking in circles, hoping that he could find a way to handle the problem… No. It won't help him at all.

* * *

Door bells aren't for teenagers to play with but Natsu won't be too old to do it. He pushed the doorbell a couple of times. Annoying isn't it?

"Will you please stop playing with the doorbell?" A blonde answered him, peeking in her window at the second story of the apartment. He keeps in ringing the doorbell that makes Lucy come down the stairs and open the door. "STOP PLAYING WITH THE DOORBELL, NATSU!" She's on the edge of her patience.

"Yo lucy!" said a blue cat.

"What's up, Luce?" His wide grin makes her heart beats faster. That sensation isn't what she wanted right now. She must get rid of him before going to her friend's house. _This is nothing!_

She didn't reply. "Old man is in my house right now… I don't want to go home. Can we hang ou-" Natsu first break the silence but it was stopped.

"I'm going to where Levy is. You can't come today… Uhhh… It's all girls' things." She made her decision. No Natsu for today. Lucy walked and passed him. She heard a sigh. Guilt is killing her soul but this is not the time to feel things like that. Her grip to the purse had loosened up.

"Sorry..." Too obvious that she felt sorry for Natsu. _I can't be honest to myself. _"Umm... What about I'll treat you a burger? After that, I'll go to Levy's." It lightened up the situation. He was cheery once again. He faced Lucy with his signature smile.

* * *

"Let's make a bet. Natsu will come here." A devious woman playing with her little sister's white hair challenged her. Levy raised her hand in agreement to her.

"He won't come here I tell you." Cana said while drinking her favourite alcohol, not letting a single drop spill from the bottle. She's not a good example to everyone. "I mean… Lucy can tame him!" she laughed. "Mira-chan, why don't we invite the others too," she added. "like Gajeel, right Levy-chan?" A look from Cana with her curved lips directed to Levy left her no choice.

"O-okay. I'll call Gajeel… But I'm not sure that he'll come." Levy rolled her eyes, she doesn't have any excuse because she's the only one who knew his number. She pressed the dial button, he hasn't answered yet but she's showing signs that she's panicking deep inside. Everyone inside the room knows that Levy liked Gajeel. They look comfortable with each other. Mira stole the phone from Levy's hands. A man answered.

"What do you want, Levy?" It was his voice.

She smiled at Levy that right now is feeling scared of what she will do. "Gajeel! Levy's in danger!" then, she ended the call. Lisanna giggled on the side and Cana was happily drinking agreeing to what her friend did to the little genius.

Minutes passed, a knock on the door made them glad. "Maybe it's Lucy and the others. I'll go check it!" Lisanna said while Mirajane clapped her hands. She's positive that she'll win the bet. Lisanna, opened the door. To their surprise, it was Gajeel, panting from exhaustion. He's fast. Obviously, he ran to get there. What an amazing surprise, he actually took the bait.

"Where's Levy?!" Catching some oxygen, he entered the house and notice Levy. She's fine, no scratches or some tower of books around. He was very pissed or embarrassed, he got worried too much.

"Hahaha! You actually believed that?" the drunkard said while laughing, making him mad. Levy couldn't help herself not to laugh but she bursted laughing with the others. She explained everything Gajeel needs to know. He almost left because they made him mad but a serious blackmail from Mira stopped him. He sat in the corner, far away from the girls as possible and composed himself there.

Another knock was heard, this time it's Lucy.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

Levy and Mirajane were very disappointed, expecting Lucy to bring Natsu. On the other hand, Lisanna gave Lucy a hug and sit beside her. The blonde woman noticed Gajeel , playing with his phone in the corner, and asked them why he's here since he's the only guy around. They began their talk.

"Girls, tell me what happened last night." Levy first brings a topic to discuss.

"Hmm… We visited Gray. He's still a dumbass." Natsu said. Their heads turned to the open window and saw him waving his hand. "NATSU!" Lucy's eyes widened. She faced at Levy. "I told him not to follow me!"

"Oh shoot. Okay Mira, I lose." Mirajane smiled at Cana.

"Sorry Luce." He sighed. Lucy stood up from her seat. Natsu raised his other hand and showed them a purse. "You forgot your purse earlier at the bench." He threw the purse to Lucy. Good thing she knows how to catch it because Lucy's mirror and phone were inside. She thanked him and she felt really awkward.

"Hey, why am I not invited here? Gajeel's here!" He entered through the window without asking if he can join them. Gajeel glared at him. "You like girl talks? Pfft."

"Mind your own business, man with a pink hair!" Gajeel stated. Everyone laughed at their little comedy act.

"Natsu, come here. We'll play something!" The woman holding her beers signalled him to join them.

"Yo Cana! By the way, the old man is invading my property, do something!" Natsu complained about Cana's father who was in his house now, enjoying his private place. He will never forget this day, the part where Gildarts drank all the milk in his fridge. "By the way, why don't we invite Gray here?"

"Actually, I called him before getting here but Jellal answered his phone. He's not feeling well today." Mira said. Natsu nodded at her.

"Where's Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"He went to Wendy's. He wants to see Carla."

"Aaawwww! Happy's so sweet."

"Umm.. Sorry to break your conversation but we should get started." Levy said. Gajeel finally joined them after Mirajane placed a mysterious board with letters and numbers written on it.

"Cool!" Lucy said. "So what's this?"

"We'll try to call some ghost Lucy."

"What?"

"We'll do this just for fun, okay?"

"I think that it's not a good idea to mess up with a spirit. Better we don't do this."

"C'mon Lucy, don't be scared. Natsu's here." Lucy blushed.

"Let's try to call the spirit aka the ghost behind GRAY last night." Cana said smiling like an idiot.

Lucy remembered what happened last night. The more she thinks about it, the more she got scared. She looked terrified.

Lisanna lighted the candle while Cana placed the glass inside the circle of the board. Natsu was strangely quiet that time and so is Gajeel. Lucy was having goose bumps that time or rather, a bad feeling about what they are gonna do. Everyone, including the boys, placed their index fingers on the top of the glass. No one dared to question someone because the tension around them is too serious.

"Oh spirit, please talk to us through the glass." Levy repeated the same sentence thrice. By the time Levy said those words, the glass began shaking. One would think that one of them is actually shaking it but no one was trying to shake it. It's actually working. The glass moved to the "yes" corner. It means that the spirit is willing to talk to them. Gajeel gulped at that moment.

Cana insisted that she'll be the first one who'll continue the conversation with the spirit. "What's your name?"

The glass moved to the alphabets starting with the letter J.

"J-U-V-I-A" Lucy said. She wanted to remove her finger now but Cana continued the chat.

"So you're Juvia. Are you the spirit that our friend, Lucy, saw?" She patted Lucy's shoulders to point that she's the one that she's talking about. The glass started to move again and it was kinda fast. Levy almost let her finger slip. No one should remove their finger during the conversation or it will not work.

_YES._

"Girl?"

_YES_

Mirajane stared at Lucy who's closing her eyes. _Is she alright? She's really scared._

"Can I ask why you are still here?" Cana felt a bit pressured about her question. The glass moved again.

_I-D-O-N-T-W-A-N-T-T-O_

All of them were surprised. "I think she's just playing around." Gajeel blurted out. The glass then moved very fast, dragging them from their seats.

_I-A-M-N-O-T_

"She's mad. Thank you Gajeel." Levy sarcastically said to him. He cursed in the air.

"Cana, can I talk to her this time. I'll just ask something." Lucy gathered every courage she got. The woman nodded. Finally, it was her turn to ask the spirit.

"What do you want from me?" Her straightforwardness to the spirit made the room cold. It took a minute before the glass moves.

S-T-A-Y-A-W-A-Y-F-R-O-M-G-R-A-Y

"What?" Lucy's confused. _What did I do to her?! _"Why? I can't just stay away from a friend."

Someone raised her/his voice to a ghost? That was rare. The glass began to move again. _"The fuck, again?" _Natsu murmured.

_G-R-A-Y-I-S-M-I-N-E_

Strong wind entered the room and blew them off. Lucy sighted the spirits real form. The spirit is crying.

* * *

**A/N: It took me two weeks to finish chapter 4… I have a tight schedule. Sorry for my bad grammar.**

**I want to create another story *sighs*But my schedule is depressing. Tons of projects and works are blocking me from writing. *sighs***

**Chapter 5: MY WISH IS TO LIVE**

**WIP.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Wish Is To Live

**Chapter 5: My wish is to live**

Both of them were bored to death. The specialist asked them to stay outside the room while she checks on the patient. She doesn't want others to see her techniques while curing her patient except her granddaughter, Wendy. Sometime, she'll inherit those techniques and help others. The little girl, at the age of 12, is very talented and a gifted one.

For the eighteenth time, Jellal said, "What should I do if Ul finds out?" while Erza's eating her delicious cake all by herself and looking at him. _Does she even care?_ Yes. She might be silent and calm this time but actually, she believes that Porlyusica, the specialist, will not fail. It was really strange that it took her more than an hour inside. Usually, she can cure a patient in five minutes.

A stomping sound of a little girl echoed in the living room where the couple are. "Jellal-nii! Gray-san woke up!" A good news Wendy has said to the two of them. They immediately entered the room.

"GRAY!" Both said in unison. Gray was leaning on the bed and well. Porlyusica, on the other side, was packing her things. She's ready to leave, dragging her granddaughter with her.  
"Thank you Porlyusica-san!" Erza told her in a very polite manner. She didn't answer but Wendy waved at them.

Gray, overly thinking of what actually happened, realized that he's not wearing anything except for his underwear. He jumped out of the bed and dressed up. It was annoying at first but he'll get over it.

"What happened to me?" He scratched his head. It seems that he has no idea that he got in a tux and fainted. It's no use asking them because they didn't know what actually happened. He run his palm across his chest and starts to rub it._ My chest really hurts._

His cousin turned his attention to him and made a worried look. "We saw you lying on the floor like a dead person. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT TUXEDO? If _this_ reached Aunt Ul, both of us were dead." He's stressed out instead of getting relieved. "The fuck." He mumbled some cursing words.

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's not the first time I saw her. Nostalgic.

_There's a large portrait that give emphasis to the mansion. It was a picture of a very beautiful woman. "Waaah. I want to be like her!"_

_"She's probably dead. Do you want to die too?" Mira said. I began to cry. Everyone looked at me and Mira. "What? It's an old painting. Of course she's dead."_

_Natsu tries to comfort me but I refuse. Instead, I went up to the second floor, lucky that I'm careful climbing up that dangerous stairs. I checked every room and saw a large bedroom. "Maybe it's the master's bedroom…"_

_There's another portrait inside so I take a closer look. A picture of a red chair and a garden for the background. "Is that chair really important?"_

_"Lucy! Where are you?! We found Gray, let's go!"_

_"I'm coming!" I turned around and look at the portrait again. To my surprise, I ran out the room. There's a woman smiling at me. SHE'S MOVING!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHH!" Lisanna was screaming and so is Gajeel. Levy was hugging Mirajane and Natsu stared at Lucy. Everyone ran into the corner and closed their eyes except for Lucy. "THIS IS CRAZY!" Cana shouted.

Lucy kneeled in her position. She didn't show any shock. In fact, she's just staring into thin air.

"Juvia, right?" she starts talking. For the others' view, she's interrogating the sofa.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Levy asked. She receive a ssshhhhh from her.

"Wait, what? I'm not in to Gray!" Lucy continued her conversation with the ghost. Everyone was dumbfounded.

_"You're evil!" Juvia replied._

"I'm evil now? Wait.. What do you want from him anyways?"

_Juvia sobbed like a little girl. "He promised me…" she sniffed_

"Promise what?"

_"He'll marry me. And YOU" she went closer to her and it's not good because she's pretty mad. "YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY GROOM!"_

She almost laugh but she hold it in. "You serious?"

_"Yes." She pouts._

"Juvia" she let out a huge sigh. She inhaled again and opened her mouth. "You're dead. How come Gray's your groom?"

Natsu's eyes widened and giggled.

_"He promised me that he'll marry me!"_

"You can't marry him unless he's dead or you are alive!" Things are making sense.

_"That's why.. My only wish is to live again. Maybe things could get more different."_

"A dead person can't live again." The situation became bitter. Everyone was still scared because of the wind, it's cold.

_"If I can't live again.. There's only one way to be with him, right?" Suddenly, she cheered up._

She disappeared and things are much better… or worse.

"She's gone. I said something horrible!" Lucy said. She faced her friends. This traumatic state will not happen again.

"Is it over?" Mirajane questioned her.

"No. We have bigger problems." She facepalmed. "Gray's in trouble. I remember telling her that the only way she can marry him is…"

"She'll kill Gray!" Cana said out loud, cutting Lucy. In the other hand, Mira texted Gray.

"But what can a dead person do?" Gajeel joined in.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

**From: Unknown Number 5:15 pm**

This is Mirajane. Be Careful. Someone's going to kill you

We're coming.

* * *

Jellal was the one who read it first. They were still having dinner but Jellal quickly stood up and closed all the windows and the doors. He whispered something to Erza and she pulled out a metal pipe somewhere. (A/N: WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GET THAT PIPE?)

No one told Gray anything about this. He keeps on eating his meal with his headphones on. He doesn't give a care about what's going on.

The doorbell rang. Erza looked at the peep hole and saw the others. She opened the door and let them it. She secured the locks on the door. Then, Gray finally noticed that there are some visitors.

It was noisy in the living room. They were arguing something but he keeps on munching his food in the dining room. Does he even care about his life? He still doesn't know what's happening so he doesn't have to care that much.

After he finished his meal, he went to the living room and saw his friends. _Is there a party again? _He removed his headphones.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey, ya bastard! Do you remember a girl named Juvia?" Gajeel was troubled for some reason, annoyed at Gray's stupidity.

"Who?"

He absolutely can't remember. If the ghost was lurking around him right now, not remembering her could get him in trouble.

"I think she's my ex-girlfriend." He was counting numbers in his hands.

"You're such an idiot, Gray! Juvia wants you dead." Cana did not bring any alcohol this time. This is SERIOUS.

"I could still remember when we have a test of courage before you leave." She points her finger to Gray. "Maybe we disturbed the ghost in the mansion." Erza said. Without a doubt, everyone agreed.

"Oh! You mean the…" he swallowed his saliva and sweatdropped. He kept silent for a few minutes. "Is there a mansion here?" Natsu was going to punch him but Lucy stopped him. He actually can't remember.

"Yes. Middle of the woods, remember?" Lucy said. "It's still there… Gray, you made an impossible promise."

"What?"

"Please remember her so you'll know what type of idiocy you did back then." Mira hugged her little sister who was still scared.

"I'll just get some tea." Jellal went to the kitchen and prepared some.

Gray sat on the couch and listen to their story. Anything that they've told him did not help at all because he can't remember a thing about the mansion.

Their talk was interrupted when the phone rang. Erza picked it up and answered it.

"Your mother."

He immediately grabbed the phone from Erza's.

* * *

"Nee-san, I'm scared." Lisanna was crying in her sister's shoulder. Mira patted her sister's head.

The other's decided to go home. Lucy, Cana, Natsu, Erza, Jellal and Gray were left in that house.

"Jello, your turn." Gray called him out. Ul was impatient.

"Great." He handed him the phone.

Gray went back to the living room and sat to the couch, very relaxed.

"How come you could still be calm after what happened?!" Lucy was really anxious about her friend.

Gray scratched his head and sighed. "It's not like it didn't happen before. Since I was young, spirits cling to me. After I moved to Crocus, every mishap happened to me. I'm prone to accidents and everytime I got a girlfriend; it didn't last a week because they can't sleep from nightmares when I got them to a relationship with me. Heck! I will never get a good life."

"So you're already aware that a spirit is trying to give you misfortunes." Erza said.

* * *

After everyone went home, Gray headed to sleep. He was very tired. He climbed up on his bed and gets himself in a very comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Gray. Sweetdreams." A woman kissed Gray's cheeks. "We'll meet soon."

Gray woke up from his sleep. He felt something cold on his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK. It's short :( too bad**

**I am a very busy person so please be considerate. I won't update next week because we have exams. I have to work hard.**

**I LOVE YOU, EVERYONE! RAWR!**

**RnR! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Clever

**Chapter 6: Clever**

"What a nice day, right Meredy?"

"Ul… It's raining. How could you say that it is nice?" She played with her hair as she walks along with her mother. "By the way, did she know about this?" she added.

"Nope. Not at all…. Wait. So when will you call me 'Mom'?" Ultear said smiling at her daughter. She expects that she'll call her "Mom" just once but she never did. Their sibling-like relationship did bug Ultear, even Ul.

"Never." Her dull expression made everything pointless. "We have to get moving or else we won't catch up with the bus."

The two ran dragging their luggage to the bus stop. They brought an umbrella but ended up not using it because they're in a rush.

* * *

Since the couple went out for shopping, the innocent man was all by himself in the house.  
Nothing strange happened to him because he was lying in the couch for hours, bored and feeling stupid. No visitors today, no interruptions and no flame brain or Titania.

"What to do..?" He said with a very gloomy tone. It was raining outside and he can't go out.

"_YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT" _That's what the two ordered him. He hates it when someone forbids him to do something. (A/N: yeah... I hate it too)

The more he remembers it or think about it, the more he wanted to go out and loiter around but he's unable to do it. It's just that he felt that bad things will happen if he go out. He never doubts his instincts because it always turned out right. Staring outside the window just happened to be his habit when he doesn't have anything to do. He looked carefully at the house facing them. It was blurry because of the rain but he can see that there's little girl was playing and having fun. She has a very familiar face. It may be someone he knows a long time ago. The little girl waved at him then he waved back.

"How cute." He whispered.

She was running around their yard and tripped. The girl went closer to the window quickly. He opened the window, letting the cold wind enter. She's dripping wet.

"Hello!"

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Gray. Please remember me." She tilted her head and stared at him. It was creepy that she knows his name. Gray jumped backward. The little girl passed through the window. He lost his cool and began to freak out.

"Stay away from me!"

A flash of light blinded him. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He got dizzy after he rubbed his eyes. What shocked him is that he's no longer in Jellal's house. There was dust all over the place.

"Where am I?" He said while rubbing his temples. A white glowing figure appeared in front of him. It took him a minute to realize that it wasn't just anything; the little girl earlier is strange that it turns in to a woman. Paranormal stuffs are not his thing. _WHAT'S HAPPENING! _His mouth hangs open, wanting to scream.

"SShhh…" The ghost tries to cover his mouth but she can't touch him. Gray backed away a little. If you look carefully at his eyes, you'll only notice that he's terrified. "Please don't be scared." She was waving her hands, swaying her arms like a clumsy little girl. She doesn't know what to do.

"NO! I'M JUST DREAMING!" He closed his eyes and pinched his cheeks. (A/N: Scaredy cat) "I can only see you in my dreams. You're not real!"

The woman began to cry. "How could you forget about me?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO ARE Y—." There was a spark when he looked at her face. He's trying to remember her face, her sad and pale look.

_"You know what, when I come back, I'll marry you."_

His head was about to explode when he remembers what happened before he moved to Crocus. Little by little, he remembers the little things they did. From the part where they first met and the last day they spent together.

"You…" he pointed the visible ghost floating in front of him. He stood up quickly. "You've been waiting for me to come back. You didn't forget about me."

"I didn't. I followed you there but it seems that you never really cared about going back."

Suddenly, he bowed down to her. "I'm so sorry! Umm… What's your name again?"

She wiped the tears on her face and went closely to him. "It's okay… I'm J-Juvia Lockser… Now that you're back, LET'S GET MARRIED!" she blushed as she said those words. Rose petals fell from the high and dark ceiling. Gray looked up. He wonders where it came from. He stepped back as soon as possible because he felt that strange thing again. Trouble is coming.

"W-Wait? What?"

"Let's get married! Right now!" She smiled at him, a very creepy smile. Gray was stunned by her speech. It's not right.

"YOU'RE DEAD! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Her smile faded and turned in to a frown. She glared at him.

"I want to live again.. with you but it's impossible. In that case, if you're dead... We could be together, right?"

Because of that, he's beginning to think that she's nuts. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ She disappeared from where she is then doors opened. It was raining outside. It revealed that he's in a huge place. He's been there before, the place where he used to play with someone. It was her. She appeared again. This time she was holding his neck. Her eyes were mysterious dark blue. What he sees in those eyes was his reflection.

"I lov…"

Before she finish her sentence, Gray escaped from that terror. He didn't care if he gets wet from the rain or what he'll go. He just wanted to stay away from that place. There's a mad spirit who wants to kill him. "_So this is what Lucy has been telling me…"_

He found himself standing in front of a building. Without hesitation, he went inside. He hide inside a room and let the rain stop.

* * *

_ Bam! Bam! Bam!_

A dangerous… I mean a very drunk woman was banging Natsu's door.

"POPS! COME OUT!" She may be drunk but she's still got her knees straight.

"ARRRRGGGGG!" A scream echoed in the house. Because of the rain and that scream (and it was dark), Natsu's house looks like a haunted. It was terrifying. She's sure that it was Natsu's and also, her father is the one who caused it. "MYY NOOOTEESSSS!"

The door opened.

"CANA! GET YOUR FATHER OUT OF HERE!" He said while panting. "HE'S DESTROYING MY HOUSE!"

She peeked inside and notices that her dad was drinking booze and holding a paper.

"Pops! Are you trying to avoid me?"

"Huh?" He looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw Cana. "H-Hi! Hey look at this." He began reading the paper. "_Lucy smells so sweet. I wonder why her smell is different from other girls._ Pffttt.. HAHAHA!"

"You!" Natsu clenched his fist and attacked him. The woman got interested with that note Gildarts was holding so she signalled him to pass it to her. Gildarts threw the note to her daughter and blocked Natsu's incoming punch.

"_I dreamt of Lucy kissing me. It was wonderful until I woke up. _Pffft! Natsu, you're thinking perverted things to Lucy. HAHAHA!" Cana read the note until she saw something very interesting. While Natsu, on the other hand, was blushing. Then, he stole the note from that evil woman.

"WHERE'S MY PRIVACY? GET OUT!" Like a mad man, he reached his limits. Cana and Gildarts laughed at him before they leave. That little secret is out, now he's in trouble.

* * *

They almost died again. Erza bumped the car thrice before they got back to his boyfriend's house. Jellal was puking on the backseat because sitting beside her could get more dangerous. His car was tortured by her girlfriend but he doesn't have to care much because if he did, he'll die from Erza's hands.

"We're back!" She slammed the door open. Jellal put the groceries in the kitchen. "Check him out. Maybe he's still sleeping."

She did what Jellal told her. She slammed Gray's door open. He's missing. She ran down the stairs and called out for Jellal. Jellal looked for the comfort rooms but there was no sign of him being there.

"He's gone!" Erza noticed the window in the living room open wide. "Why I didn't think of that?" There were no traces of Gray around the house.

"Where the hell is he?" Jellal joined the search. Luckily, the rain finally stopped.

"He's troublesome." She said calmly. She's getting impatient and called her troops. In a few minutes, a group of thugs appeared. They all bowed down to her. Jellal feels pathetic every time they show up. Seriously, Erza was being more dominant when they're around. She picked out her phone and showed them Gray's picture. "Search for this man. Don't hurt him or you guy's will die. Don't bother the neighbors."

Her gang also known as her personal henchmen begins the search for the young man. Erza smiled at Jellal. Her nothing-to-worry-about smile creeps him out all the time.

"I think we should call out his friends." He finally got a wiser idea than hers. She began calling them, asking if they saw him around.

* * *

"What?" Levy was on the phone. "Okay. I'll call the others to go search for him."

"What is it Levy?" Lucy said. She's been there in Levy's house since 7 am. There were having a girly talk but well, there's trouble, they have to continue their girl talk after all the mess. "Tell me, Tell me."

"Gray's missing. Erza asked me to get help."

"Why does he always get in trouble?" Lucy scratched her head and stood up.

"Why? Isn't Natsu already _your_ trouble?" Levy smirked at her. "You always got a problem with him."

"He's not TROUBLE!" It was obvious that she's blushing.

"Okay Lucy." Levy stopped laughing when she remembered Erza's words. She grabbed her phone and called everyone.

"Oh. Call the girls, Lucy. I'll call the boys." They nodded with their agreement.

Lucy sighed. "Gray's not lucky…"

* * *

**A/N: UWAA~! SORRY! I WAS LOST DURING MY VACATION~ A PEDOBEAR FOUND ME IN THE FOREST AND BRING ME BACK HOME. *sighs* He's kind but I kinda trade my little sister's pantsu for that kindness. (Wait….. I don't have a little sister. Then, who owns it?)**

**So here's Chapter 6! It's pretty short! I'm lacking ideas for this fic because I'm trying to write another one. Hushishishishi! How was it? Read and Review!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**Theejay-chwan!**


End file.
